The Re-organization Project
'ABOUT' Circa March 2015, on a Friday, at the Headquarters office of March of the Blanketeers in Saint James, NY when Founder Samantha DeMato realized that her small location was full of clutter. She set out determinedly to clean, de-clutter, and reorganize headquarters. Thus, the Re-organization Project was born. This project started with the use of extra shelves leftover from the initial rack building in August of 2014. These shelves were laid out on the back table of the headquarters location space to coordinate the organization of individual items for each shelf. To utilize color coding, each rack has a different color to designate its purpose. The signs used for organizational purposes are color coordinated with stickers. As of late, this project has hit the ground running as the addition of some new bins and a hanging organizer were introduced. In conjunction with typing labels for each rack, writing with permanent markers on colored card stock is being used to determine which part of the clutter goes where. Collaboration websites such as Trello and Asana are currently being used to further the goals of this project. 'By Section: Explanation by color coordination' Each rack has a different hue associated with it. These colors help determine where items go when putting everything away. Additionally, the items themselves are color coded with stickers. · The to-be-washed rack = light blue. · The supplies rack = red. · Outbound, clean items rack = green. · Tech and Equipment rack = dark blue. · Food rack = purple. 'Integration and Implementation with Trello' On The Re-Organization Project Trello Board there are three task lists which have been implemented to help prioritize what needs to be done. These three lists can be seen to the left and are called, "Urgent, So Urgent", "Up For Grabs", and a maintenance list called, "Periodically Do This". The use of tag-like labels accompany each card with time management phrases like "Completed in 15-20 minutes" and "Less than 5 minutes". This project is based on efficiency, and time management skills play a tremendous role in tasks such as the end of the day "Write up lists for each area/rack" task. The task lists are taped to their corresponding racks, then in the morning, the Founder and several volunteers grab a list and get working. 'Asana :The Re-organization Project' On Asana.com, The Re-organization Project tasks are broken down further into categories called projects. Tasks are more general, such as "sort through coloring pages". Some tasks on Asana may also be performed on regular basis, so when the microwave needs to be cleaned out weekly, you can click "Due Date" and schedule it accordingly. Also, as you may have noticed, Asana has some pretty adorable features like the cat image created by pressing Tab+B. In settings, go to Themes and enable Tab+B. 'The blog and other efforts' The blog Sam Cleans at Work was created to track the Headquarters Project and will probably stay active well after this project ends. Pictures from Sam Clean at Work depict before and after pictures over a week and include the messiest areas that still need work. This entices Samantha DeMato and a couple of her volunteers to clean more because if no progress was made, it would reflect poorly on the organizations. Currently, listings per shelf per rack are being made so that things get to the right places instead of being jumbled and mixed together against walls, on the floor, consuming the work tables, and monopolizing the Founder's desk. This project's target date of completion is the end of August when everything will have a place and everyone will know where items go. 'External Links' Sams Cleaning Blog at Work 'Asana ' 'The Re-Organization Project on Trello ' 'An extra goodie! HabitRPG; a task manager habit building website that treats your life like a game which makes boring stuff fun! ' Category:Re-organizing Category:Cleaning Category:Cleaning Project Category:March of the Blanketeers Category:Asana.com Category:Trello Colloboration Category:Sweep Those Floors Vacuum here Vacuum There